A Light in the Dark
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Hermione is captured by Death Eaters. As a punishment, she is given to Draco. Mentions of non-con, rape.


Not my usual type of story. Warning - contains mentions of noncon and sex. I own nothing.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sneered proudly. They had captured Harry Potter's mudblood. The small brunette writhed in pain under Bellatrix Lestrange's curse as the throng of Death Eater stood around and watched. Lucius passed by, kicking the girl in the ribs as he went, and summoned the Dark Lord to give him the good news. Within minutes, the tall, thin, snake-like figure of Lord Voldemort materialized in the main hall of Malfoy Manor.

"This had better be good, Malfoy," he hissed. "You and your family are already deeply in need of regaining my favor."

Lucius bowed at the waist before his master. "My Lord, may I present to you Hermione Granger," he replied, stepping back to allow Voldemort his first glance at the new acquired member of the Golden Trio.

A grin curled the Dark Lord's thin lips as he approached his loyal servant. He placed a hand on Bellatrix's wand arm. "Enough," he told her softly, his red eyes trained on Hermione. "I want the mudblood lucid while I determine her fate." He watched in fascination as the small girl curled into a fetal position before him, whimpering as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse continued to ripple through her. Voldemort turned away, surveying his followers in attendance, before he spotted the one he most sought. "Draco, please step forward."

Slowly, the frightened blonde emerged from the crowd. Draco bowed slowly, refusing to meet the eyes of the monster he was forced to serve. "Yes, my Lord?" Draco felt the familiar invasion in his mind as the Dark Lord scanned his memories.

"It seems you were reluctant to give up your classmates," Voldemort admonished, keeping his tone even. He stopped speaking until Draco turned his head up to look at him. "She will be yours. A slave of sorts. You will marry and sire a child. Consider it repayment to your master."

Lucius balked and stepped forward. "Forgive me, my Lord, but this child would surely sully our pure bloodlines."

Voldemort sneered, rounding on the man. "The Malfoys have become a disgrace to the word 'pureblood'. You and your boy have had far too many chances at redemption." He turned back to Draco who remained kneeling at his feet, his head once again lowered. "Do not fail this task, Draco. The consequences will be most severe."

Draco nodded resignedly. His bowed head raised as he watched Voldemort circle Hermione with his wand poised over her. Her head was tucked protectively beneath her arms to shield her from the maniac who held her life in his hands. With a flick of his wand shackles chained her wrists. The next flourish and her dirty, torn clothes were replaced by a small, black negligee. The clothing of a whore, he had called it.

"Now, stand, mudblood," Voldemort commanded. "Greet your fiance."

Hermione simpered again, refusing to stand. Her body wouldn't allow movement. She sensed his impatience, fearing the next burst of curses that would hit her.

"_Imperio_," Voldemort hissed. Hermione's mind went blank as she felt herself rise. She felt the pain and stiffness in her joints, but her feet continued to move, drawing her closer to Draco. When she was close enough, he released his mental grip on her. Legs turning to jelly, Hermione fell forward, sure she would soon meet the cold, hard marble floor. Instinctively, Draco reached out to support her and help her regain some of her balance. Raising her head she caught the look of fear emanating from his steely, gray eyes. Without realizing it, Hermione gripped his robes tighter, thankful that he continued to hold her up.

"Now then," Voldemort continued, training his wand on the couple. "Please, do join hands." Reluctantly, Draco's left hand took hold of Hermione's shaking right hand, keeping his other arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. Green light glowed from the tip of Voldemort's wand as he spoke in Parseltongue. The light settled over Draco and Hermione in an unbreakable bond. Hermione cried out loud as the skin of her left forearm began to sear painfully. She and Draco both watched as the Dark Mark appeared on the soft, pale skin. "You now serve not only the Malfoy family, mudblood, but myself as well. I feel confident that Lucius and Draco will instruct you on your place in life. Dismissed."

The Death Eaters disbursed as Draco led Hermione from the hall. Slowly they ascended the staircase to his bedroom. Neither spoke as Draco closed and locked the door behind them. A small whimper occasionally slipped past the brunette's lips as she cradled her left arm.

"My mother has a salve that will help with the burning," he told her softly, taking a seat beside her and unlocking the cuffs on her wrists. A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth when she inched away. "I'm no happier about this than you are, Granger," he continued. "It won't do though to make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Teary, brown eyes turned on him. "Am I really a Death Eater?" she asked, glancing at the hideous mark that marred her skin. Draco winced and nodded his head. "I'm married to you, forced to produce a child with you for that sick bastard. What, what happens when he loses? The Ministry will punish his followers. Oh gods, I can't..."

Their attentions focused on the door as the locks turned. In stepped Lucius, a haughty expression on his face as he glared at his new daughter-in-law. "Now, Draco, I know she's filthy, but you must honor the Dark Lord's wishes," he smirked at his son. "Surely you've been filling the mudblood in on her new position."

Draco shook his head, letting his gaze fall to his lap. As much as he pitied himself in that moment, he felt badly for Hermione. She had no idea what kind of pain and punishment would be inflicted on her.

Lucius continued further into the room, stopping a foot away from Hermione. "Kneel before me, mudblood," he demanded. When she refused to comply, the older man wrapped a hand into her brown curls and pulled her forward, eliciting a gasp of pain. "When I say kneel before me, you will listen. You are nothing but a hole. A whore to be used to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes. It has been made clear that no one may penetrate you aside from your...husband, but do not make the mistake of thinking you are off limits for other activities."

Tears streaked down her cheeks as he spoke. "You will do as commanded when commanded, and you will be punished for your insolence." The hand in her hair jerked, pulling her head back so she was forced to look Lucius in the eye. "Your disgusting mudblood legs will remain spread at all times. That is all you are good for anyway, being a slut. You will address no one by name. Draco is to be your Master; everyone else is to be addressed as Sir or Mistress. That is, when you are allowed to speak at all, which I don't foresee being a possibility. Additionally, just because you have been marked does not mean that you will be on par with the Dark Lord's followers. It is just a formality.

"Now, demonstrate for your dear father-in-law what you have learned," Lucius continued snidely, tightening his grip on her locks when again she did not comply. He pulled her hair roughly until she spread her legs a few inches. He released her, pulling out his wand. In a matter of seconds she kneeled before him naked. "Draco, you know what needs to be done." And then he left snidely declaring that she would never be a Malfoy.

When Lucius was gone, Hermione doubled over as sobs wracked her malnourished form. A comforting hand rested on her bare back as she tried to cover herself. The hand extended until it reached the opposite shoulder, and Hermione turned into Draco's chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he kept muttering. Finally, when there were no more tears left to cry, Hermione raised her head and pulled away from his grasp. Her knees drew up to her chest as her arms wound around her legs. She sniffled, resting her head against her knees. Her eyes widened when Draco began to remove his clothing.

"Please don't do this," she whispered when he attempted to pry her hands away from their protective hold on herself.

"We have to," Draco reasoned. "He'll know if we don't." He reached out again for her arms, carefully pulling them away from her knees. Her sobs started with renewed force as he pulled her to him, cautiously placing his lips over her own. She didn't kiss back; she couldn't bring herself to do it. His long fingers ran down her back, sending a chill up her spine. There was no use in fighting back, Hermione realized, as he moved her back to lie down on the carpeted floor. Draco positioned himself over her, resting his weight on his elbows. He kissed her again, willing her to respond in some way. But she wouldn't. Leaning on his left arm, he snaked his right hand down between their nude bodies until he reached her most private area. His fingers caressed her leg before moving up to the little bundle of nerves hidden between her legs.

A smile swiftly graced his lips when Hermione gasped, her eyes widening before his ministrations caused them to flutter closed. One singular digit slipped down to her opening. Moisture gathered, almost enough to lubricate them. He removed his hand, glad when she whimpered involuntarily.

"Look at me," he said softly, smoothing back the hair that fell near her face. Hermione's eyes opened slowly. He smiled at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he murmured again as he pushed into her. His lips covered hers to swallow the scream of pain that tore through her. When he was inside of her he remained still, his hands gingerly wiping away the moisture that pooled in the corners of her brown eyes. Her fingers dug into his biceps painfully, her nails leaving half moon indentations in his skin. When her tears stopped, he began to move, thrusting in and out. He quickened his pace, and before long he emptied himself inside of her. She hadn't moved beyond clutching his arms as tightly as she could. When he was spent he rolled off of her, watching as she curled into herself. He lay beside her as he worked to catch his breath. Breathing normally once again, Draco rose to use the bathroom.

"I hate you," she whispered, not caring if he heard the words or not. The pain in her body began to subside and the stress of the day exhausted her. Worn out, she felt her eyes close as slumber consumed her.

After a long shower to wash the day off of him, Draco returned to the room he would now be sharing with Hermione. She was asleep on her side when he spotted her still on the floor. Rug burn reddened her back and cuts and bruises colored her skin. He left the bedroom, locking the doors to keep intruders out and her in, and returned minutes later with the salve. He made his way to the chest of drawers near the door and grabbed a white undershirt first, throwing it on the bed. Next, he knelt beside her sleeping form and carefully lifted her in his arms. Bones stuck out at odd angles and she felt weightless in his arms from months on the run, searching for a way to destroy Voldemort. Gently, he laid her on the soft bed and opened the container. He carefully massaged it into her arm over the mark tattooed into her flesh. Positioning her on her side, he rubbed her back, hoping the salve would alleviate some of her pain. With a quick move of his wand, she was dressed. Before leaving the room, he draped the blankets over her.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the hallway outside of her son's bedroom, startling him when he exited. "Is she okay?" she asked quietly. Draco shook his head sadly. "She's been through quite an ordeal. Potter and Weasley escaped. They were told she's dead."

Draco's eyes snapped to his mother. She spoke softly, sadly as she relayed the news.

"I borrowed your salve," he told her dumbly. "It's on the nightstand."

Narcissa nodded, cupping her son's cheek lovingly. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. He and your father are in the study."

He stepped away from his mother, looking back at her only once before descending the staircase. His hands shook as he lifted one fist to knock on the closed study door.

"Come in," Voldemort hissed. Quickly, Draco opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" he asked, bowing his head as a sign of respect. He looked up to see Voldemort smile at him. The force of Legilimency caused the young man to wince as flashes of his time spent with Hermione flooded through his mind.

"Well done, my boy," Voldemort praised him. Draco scowled as he expressed his gratitude for such kind words sourly.

"If that is all, may I be excused?" Draco inquired, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from this office as possible.

Voldemort nodded shortly. Once more, Draco bowed toward him and made his way to the door. It was open before the Dark Lord stopped him. "Do not feel for this mudblood. It is her duty in life to serve you." The scowl remained on Draco's face as he bowed in acknowledgment and left. He took the stairs two at a time and jogged down the hall. A look of confusion momentarily appeared as he saw his mother outside of his room still.

"I was ordered to watch the room while you were away," she told him as if reading his mind. There was nothing malicious in the way his mother spoke, and he realized she liked the situation no more than he or Hermione.

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he told her sincerely before slipping into the room. Sighing tiredly, he stripped down to his boxers and made his way to the bed. Hermione had rolled over so her face was visible to him. Draco watched fascinatedly as her eyelids twitched and her brow furrowed. He assumed that the day's events played through her subconscious. Carefully, he reclined beside her, focused on the way her breath quickened as the scene in her mind became more excrutiating to relive. She shot up, eyes opening wide as she looked around a room she didn't recognize, and her breathing quickened to hyperventilation.

Draco sat beside her waiting for her to calm herself. He reached out a hand to stroke her back. When she was finally able to regulate her breathing she turned to face him. "Don't touch me," she spat, jerking away from his hand. It fell into his lap as he frowned at her.

"Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione scoffed. "You raped me, and now you want to pretend you care?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to," he argued. "I don't want this anymore than you do."

"Right, because we wouldn't want to muddy the Malfoy bloodline," she replied facetiously.

Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You can hate me all you want," he conceded, "but for now we're stuck together. If I were you, I would be grateful he gave you to me. No one else in that room would be so kind to you."

A guffaw passed her lips as she watched Draco pull back the covers and slip underneath. He turned his back to her. "Is raping me your idea of kindness, Malfoy?"

He reached out a hand to the small pot of salve on the nightstand. Grabbing it, he turned over and handed it to her. Hermione looked at it and then to him with inquiring eyes. "That's the salve I told you about. I applied it to some of your wounds after you passed out. Do you think Rodolphus would have done that for you? Or my father?" She shook her head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be just as bad as today. Go to sleep, Granger."

Hermione sat up, watching as Draco turned back over. The small tub of salve remained in her hand as she watched him. Soon his breathing slowed, and she knew he was asleep. Deciding it might be her only chance for escape, she climbed off of the king size bed and made her way to the door. It was locked magically. His wand sat on the nightstand beside him, and Hermione quickly grabbed it to cast an unlocking spell. Relief passed through her when it worked.

The hallway was dark and deserted. She pulled the undershirt she wore down to give her outfit a bit more modesty as she slipped into the darkness. Her heart rate increased as she made her way to the staircase, wondering how many Death Eaters could be lurking about in the large mansion. Placing a foot on the first step, Hermione glanced over the railing to find the main room drenched in the same darkness. Carefully, she put one foot in front of the other under she reached the bottom.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, out so late at night?"

Hermione whirled around, trying to determine where the voice came from. A light came on, casting a harsh yellow glow around the room. Lord Voldemort strode in from the right, as if he moved on air.

"Does your dear husband know you are attempting to escape?" he inquired, suddenly closer than he'd been a second before. Hermione shook her head, trying to take a step back. Her foot sought out the bottom stair, but connected with Voldemort's shin instead. She couldn't figure out how he had gotten behind her. His left hand clasped loosely around her throat while his right skimmed the length of her body. It slipped under the hem of the undershirt and delved into her folds. Hermione whimpered as she tried to pull away. "I see your Master has presented you with clothes. Do not believe that, like house elves, clothes with grant you your freedom."

The shirt disappeared and she stood naked in his clutches. Spindly, long fingers continued to explore her body. "Perhaps I should have made you mine," he breathed against her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. "Though, I would not be able to produce a child as the young Mr. Malfoy would."

Moisture began to leak onto her leg as his fingers worked her clitoris. "You are enjoying this, you filthy, little mudblood. You can't deny that your body want this. You thrive on being the plaything of a dark master." His ministrations brought her close to release until he pulled away. His arms released her, pushing her forward until she hit the floor. "You will be denied pleasure, mudblood. You must earn the right for release." He stood imposingly over her, sneering down at her frightened countenance.

"Please," she pleaded, feeling the tension in her stomach.

He shook his head. "Only good little mudbloods are rewarded." The hand that had previously fondled her, still coated in her juices, traced over her mouth before he thrust them into her mouth. Hermione gagged at the intrusion. "Clean your Lord." Before she realized it, she lapped at his fingers, sucking her moisture off of Voldemort's hand. When he was satisfied, he pulled away and straightened up. "Go back to your husband. Consider this your second offense. One more and you'll be begging me to end your pathetic life."

Quickly she picked herself up and scurried up the stairs. Draco met her outside his room, arms crossed over his bare chest. She flinched at the enraged expression on his face as she neared. "Get in here," he grunted, grabbing hold of her arm before flinging her into the bedroom. "He'll kill us both, you realize, if we fuck up. Where's my wand?"

"I dropped it," she mumbled, shrinking away from the taller man.

His face reddened in anger and he raised his hand as if to strike her. Thinking better of it, he lowered his arm. Instead he stepped closer and closer until her legs hit the bed and she fell back. "You will be punished," he informed her. "Where did your shirt go?"

"Voldemort took it," she replied as tears made her eyes blur. Draco nodded as a smirk tugged up one corner of his mouth.

"Good," he replied, reaching out to fondle her breast. She moaned at the contact. His hands were rough and big enough to encompass the whole mound. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, moisture being pushed out with the force. "You like this," he sneered, watching the small amount of fluid that stained the bedspread beneath her. He increased the pressure on her breast before switching to the other. Hermione felt herself coming close to orgasm as she moaned louder. Her eyes flew open when he stopped.

"What?" she asked dumbly as he moved away.

"No clothes," he told her. "No cumming. You will sleep on the floor. I tried to make this as easy for you as possible. Instead you steal my wand and try to escape. I will not be lenient with you, Granger. If I were you, I would be terrified for tomorrow."

The lights extinguished as he climbed into bed, his feet kicking into her bottom to push her to the floor. She gasped at the contact before falling onto her hands and knees. Once again she curled into a familiar fetal position as she watched the shadows on the walls. Tears came once more as she cried herself to sleep.

Sunlight poured into the room as a toe nudged Hermione's side. "Wake up, mudblood," Draco sneered, lowering himself into a crouch by her side. She groaned and covered her head with her arms. A cold hand rested on her hip before pressure pushed her onto her back. "Spread em." Draco kicked her legs apart and pulled them up to wrap around his waist. He lined his member up and pounded into her tight opening. He continued to piston in and out until he came with a loud groan. Pulling out he dropped her legs, letting them fall to the floor. Hermione groaned in frustration and pain. When she opened her eyes she was alone. The shower began to run, the rush of water the only sound she heard. The bathroom door opened and Draco stuck his head through the crack to summon her. Begrudgingly she entered the bathroom, a slight limp in her walk. He touched his wand to her pubic region to disappear the hair before pushing her under the stream of water. "Wash yourself. I refuse to touch a dirty mudblood any longer."

Hermione cried silently as the water washed away months of grime. She hung her head under the spray, feeling it sooth her aching muscles. After half an hour she stepped out, her eyes sweeping the bathroom for a towel. Draco appeared in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he took in her figure. He stepped closer, closing the distance between them. A part of him was glad when she cowered at his approach. He reached out a hand to stroke the side of her face while his other hand fondled her clit. Again he smirked as her knees buckled at the lightest touch of his fingers. He worked her into a frenzy.

"Please, Draco, please just this once," she moaned, holding onto his shoulders for balance.

His hand left her nether region and she whimpered in frustration. "What did you learn yesterday?" he asked, slapping her bottom lightly.

She glanced up at him. "Please, Master," she pleaded, tightening her grip on him.

Draco lowered his head to capture her lips as his hand returned to her clit. His tongue slipped into her mouth when she groaned. Her breathing quickened as she neared her release. "Just this once," he murmured against her lips before claiming them again. His fingers sped up, feeling her juices dampen the digits. He moved his fingers back from her clit and inserted two into her opening before moving his thumb back to the little bundle of nerves. Hermione tensed and shuttered, wrapping her arms securely around Draco's neck as she came in waves. Her eyes closed tightly as she rested her forehead against his shoulder as she came down from her high.

"Thank you, Master," she panted. Draco nodded and detached the shaking girl from him.

"I have a meeting. Shouldn't last more than an hour," he informed her, washing his hands. "No more escape attempts. This place is swarming with Death Eaters. You don't want one of them manhandling you."

Hermione nodded. "What am I to do while you're gone?" she asked.

He turned and looked back at her. "Make yourself useful," he told her. "The room could use a cleaning. Change the sheets. Straighten up the books. Read them if you want, but only after you've finished your chores."

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly as she followed him from the bathroom to the bedroom.

A flash of a smile crossed his face at her submission. "Oh, and be waiting for me when I return. We owe the Dark Lord a child, after all."

Hermione blanched at the reminder. Draco pressed his lips to hers once more and was gone. It was hours before Draco returned. The room was neat, clean clothes put away, dirty ones discarded for the laundry. His papers and books were neatly arranged, the books organized according to genre and then alphabetically. He looked over at the bed to find Hermione reclined against the headboard with a book in her hands. He knees were bent to support the book, and Draco had a perfect view of her pussy. He licked his lips as he climbed onto the bed.

"Honey, I'm home," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Startled, she dropped the book and turned to him. Her hand flew to her heart in surprise. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes," she replied, ready to scold him for sneaking up on her. Then she felt his hand caress her clit as his lips attached themselves to the side of her neck, and all thought disappeared. She moaned as his fingers inserted themselves inside of her. He continued to stroke her until her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. He knew she was close, but wouldn't allow her the opportunity to cum again.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact and stared at him pleadingly. "The Dark Lord forbids it," he told her as he undressed. Again she whimpered, both at her punishment and the sight of a partially naked Draco. Her fingers traced the outline of his abdominal muscles as her hand moved closer to his boxers. "Touch it." Fear flashed in her eyes at his command, but her hand reached tentatively into his shorts. It was like a jolt of electricity when her small hand wrapped around his dick and Draco let his head fall back. The waistband lowered as Hermione became more adventurous. He looked down to watch her with her eyes fixed on his dick as her hand moved with increasing speed. Soon he would be ready to cum.

"Enough," he mumbled hoarsely. Her motions ceased at his command.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she looked anywhere but at Draco.

His hand cupped her cheek. "No," she assured her, leaning forward to lay her on her back. "We just wouldn't want anything to go to waste, if you catch my drift." With heavily lidded eyes, Hermione conveyed that she understood, and spread her legs wider to accommodate him. As he positioned himself, Draco ran a caressing hand up her thigh to her hip before moving it higher to knead her breast. He thrust into her in one fluid motion. He didn't last long, spilling his seed into her in a few strokes. His head rested against her chest as his breathing labored. Draco pulled out of her and flopped onto his back. Hermione pushed sweaty blonde hair out of eyes, receiving a grateful smile from Draco.

"May I ask you something?" she asked, lying down beside him. Draco turned onto his side and gave her permission. "Do you think it'll be this way forever? I'm sure you don't like being forced to be with me."

His hand ran down her side to rest on her hip. "Maybe not," he said unconvincingly. "If Potter ever manages to defeat him we might be able to get out of this."

Hermione nodded, feeling the pesky tingle of tears behind her eyes. "What if I did get pregnant though? I don't think I'd be able to just hand over my child to him. I don't want to do it."

Draco looped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. "We'll figure something out. Now get some rest." She began to move out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"Aren't I supposed to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

He chuckled, closing his eyes. "One time punishment," he told her, settling into his pillow. Hermione smiled softly as she made herself comfortable.

The routine continued for months. Hermione spent most of her time locked in Draco's room, partly out of fear of one of Voldemort's minions touching her. She rarely left unless escorted by Draco. When she was out, the Death Eaters sneered and ogled. Occasionally, one would make a grab at the barely dressed girl, but after Draco cursed Wormtail for grabbing her rear end no one tried again.

It was a cold, dreary morning when she and Draco were summoned by the Dark Lord. Dressing quickly, he handed Hermione a less than modest piece of lingerie to wear. She had become accustomed to wearing nothing while in his room, and was a bit excited by the idea of clothes. They exited the room when they were ready, Draco keeping a protective arm around her as they passed through the Manor.

Draco knocked hesitantly on the study door, and upon being granted permission, ushered Hermione inside.

"This will not do," Voldemort chided as the door clicked shut. His cold, crimson eyes looked Hermione up and down, and with a flick of a wand the small piece of fabric she wore was gone. He walked around the desk to where she stood, palming her breasts as she stood quietly. "Much better."

Anger flashed in Draco's eyes as another man touched his wife. "Why were we summoned?" he asked impatiently. Voldemort's hand fell from Hermione's chest.

"It has been three months, and yet your whore is still not pregnant," Voldemort commented. "Perhaps I need to give her to someone else. Someone who knows how to accomplish a task presented by his master."

"We've tried, my Lord," Draco responded anxiously. "Everyday."

A thought occurred to the Dark Lord. "Perhaps it's the mudblood who's the problem. We may just need to dispose of her." Hermione squeaked at the thought. The serpentine man was by her side once more. His hand made its way down to her clit, and he massaged her pussy as he spoke. "Though you are a very willing plaything. Perhaps we will keep you just for that purpose."

His finger worked its way into her hole, before he added another two fingers. Hermione groaned and felt her legs shake. "Please, my Lord, may I cum?" she requested through bated breath.

"As you wish, mudblood," Voldemort granted to her relief. Sated by the permission to cum, he pulled his hand away, wiping her juices across her stomach. "I'm giving you another month. If, in a month's time, your slut isn't pregnant, she will go to someone else. And you, Draco, will be on the receiving end of the Killing Curse."

Swallowing past the lump that formed in his throat, Draco nodded his head. He placed his arm around Hermione's waist and led her back to their room. Once the door was closed, he pushed her away, a bit glad as she stumbled.

"Brilliant show, mudblood," he spat, pacing the length of the room.

"I'm sorry, Master, but what did I do to anger you?" she asked, making her way to the bed they shared. Instinctively, she opened her legs to give him access should he so choose.

In a flash he stood before her. One hand fisted her hair while his other reached down to painfully pinch her clit. "What are you doing to keep yourself from getting pregnant? Has someone been slipping you a potion with your meals? If I find out, you won't eat. Mark my words, you will be punished beyond what the Dark Lord can do."

"Please, you're hurting me," she whispered, but he just increased his pressure, twisted the small nub cruelly. "I promise I haven't knowingly done anything to prevent pregnancy. I swear. Please let go."

Giving in to her begging, Draco released his hold on her and walked away. He ran his hands through his hair and growled in anger. They had a month to conceive, or he would be dead. The reality of that threat weighed heavily in his mind. He needed to get her pregnant; his life depended on it.

His stomach tightened as arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel Hermione's bare breasts press against his back through the thin shirt he wore. Goosebumps sprung up on her skin around the Dark Mark. His fingers traced the outline of the skull, down to the serpent that emerged from its mouth. The room was cold and he could feel her shiver. Draco removed the wand from his pocket and lit a fire. He turned in her arms and rubbed his hands over her arms to help warm her.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly. He wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well yes, but that's not it," she replied, looking down.

His finger hooked under her chin to force her to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Another tear trekked down her face. "I don't want him to kill you. I don't want to give him a child either, but I'd rather that than watch him murder you."

Softly, his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath it. "Now isn't a good time to try again," he told her, stepping out of her arms. "Not sure the mood strikes right now." Hermione nodded sadly and watched as he settled into bed. She stood still, hands clasped behind her back. "I'm not mad at you. Come to bed." She exhaled a breath of relief to not have to sleep on the floor.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to an empty bed. On Draco's pillow lay a note listing her chores for the day. Begrudgingly pulling herself out of bed, she set about her tasks. When he returned to the room two hours later, Hermione was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom. Quietly he moved up behind her. One hand remained behind his back and the other snaked down to toy with her clit. She had not noticed his presence as she cleaned the sink, but gasped in pleasure at his touch.

"Miss me?" he asked, kissing the skin near her ear. She nodded, unable to form words as his fingers increased the pleasurable pressure he administered. He allowed her to cum before he spoke again. He held out a small box to her when she turned around. Curiously, Hermione opened it to reveal a large diamond ring. "Mother thought you'd like it. It's been passed down through the generations to each Malfoy bride."

Sadly, Hermione fingered the diamond. She was the newest Malfoy bride. Her thoughts flitted to Ron, the man she thought she would someday marry. Draco took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her finger.

"I know I'm not who you wanted to do this," he said, holding her hand a little longer than necessary. She expressed her gratitude and smiled, though it failed to reach her eyes. "I've decided I don't want you calling me Master or sir. Please, just call me Draco."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling his lips graze her own.

"You're welcome."

The month was drawing to a close, and as far as Draco and Hermione knew there was no baby on the way. He returned to the room angry and bleeding after meeting with Voldemort to report their progress. It was not the first time he had been on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse, but it was the worst. When the spell had hit, he was caught unaware, and fell down, hitting his head against a chair.

He entered the room, working on removing his belt. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs without realizing it when he appeared. Draco hadn't even noticed as he pulled the belt out of the loops and undid the button and zipper on his pants. It wasn't until he heard a gasp that he acknowledged her.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, not rising from her position.

"It's nothing," he grunted, pulling off his pants.

"That isn't necessary," she informed him as his fingers reached the elastic band of his boxers.

Draco looked at her with a trace of confusion on his face. "What isn't?"

A small smile appeared as she said, "I'm pregnant." His mouth fell open, and for the first time, Draco Malfoy was speechless. "I just found out this morning. Your mother has been helping me since I'm not allowed a wand. Every other day she comes in and performs the spell. Today it came up positive."

He neared, still unable to speak. Reaching out a hand, Hermione accepted, allowing him to pull her up. He held her close to him, with no desire to let go anytime soon.

"We have to tell him," he said unenthusiastically as he pulled away.

Hermione frowned, stroking his cheek. "I thought you would be happy."

A shrug caused his shoulders to rise and fall. "I don't know," he replied. "It's just, if he gets the child he wants, he can kill us once he has it. You've at least got nine months. Me, once we tell him, what's to stop him from killing me?" He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, tossing it to Hermione. Quickly she dressed and moved back to him.

"I won't let that happen," she promised. Draco scoffed. What chance did she possibly stand against the Dark Lord? "I will get rid of this baby the second he casts the curse."

Draco shook his head. "You won't do that. You're too good a person," he told her, turning to face her. A bittersweet smile curled up his lips. "I, on the other hand, deserve whatever punishment is inflicted upon me."

Her hand again caressed his cheek, a finger tracing the length of his jaw. For the first time in their relationship, Hermione kissed him. "Let's wait to tell him. Pretend for a couple of days that it's just us. That we're happily married and expecting our first baby."

Brushing back flyaway curls, he kissed her once more. "I think I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered. His hands held her waist as they kissed again. It was slower, more sensual than the hurried kisses they had experienced in the past. He backed her up towards the bed, his hands snaking under the hem of the shirt that hit her mid-thigh. His hands cupped her bottom, lifting her up so she rested comfortably on the mattress. His lips never left hers as he pushed his boxers down his legs. Hermione pulled away first, gasping for air. Meanwhile, Draco took the opportunity to lovingly kiss her neck before pushing the shirt up to reveal a still flat stomach. He kissed there just above her navel as his hands caressed the soft skin. Positioning himself between her legs, he kissed her again as he slowly pushed into her. That was the first time they made love.

Two days later, Draco stood before the Dark Lord, fearful of the outcome of the meeting. It had come to Voldemort's attention that Hermione was now expecting, and Draco worried as the deranged tyrant toyed with his wand.

"Very good, Draco," he sneered. "It's only taken four months of trying to knock up the mudblood. Well, better this time than when you were commanded to kill that daft loon of a Headmaster.

"In a week's time, we attack Hogwarts," he continued, changing the subject. "I expect you to be amongst my ranks. Potter is to be captured alive and brought to me. Under no circumstances are you to kill him or incapacitate him in any way. He stands no chance against a wizard as powerful as I, but it's kind of us to let him think he does."

Draco nodded silently, glad when he was dismissed. He ran to his room, disappointed when he found Hermione sound asleep in their bed. Crawling up beside her, Draco pushed brown curls out of her eyes. He wondered what their baby would look like? Brown hair and gray eyes, he thought, her lips and his nose. A kiss on his jaw stirred him from his reverie, and he looked down to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hi," she said. "I see you're still alive."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, it seems I'm still useful." Hermione laughed along with him, stopping only when a serious look settled upon his angular face. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this. It doesn't seem fair that someone as good as you was forced into marriage to a Death Eater. Forced to join our ranks. Touched and raped and ogled by low lives. You're too young, too pure to be in this position."

The familiar strain of tears bothered her eyes. His fingers danced lightly across her cheek. "We attack the castle next week," he told her sadly. They fell silent as they remembered the only place either had ever considered a home.

"Let me go with you," she said, sitting up so she looked down upon him. Draco shook his head, adamant that she would not be involved in a fight that no longer concerned her. "Draco, please? I need to be there."

"No, you don't," he argued. "You're pregnant. I won't have you risking your life or our baby's. Besides, there's enough to worry about in this war without being scared for your safety. I can't risk it. I won't risk your life. And anyhow, if they catch you, whether you fight for good or bad, that mark on your arm will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

She studied the hideous tattoo permanently embedded in her flesh. "What about you?" she asked, tracing the identical mark on his arm. "What happens if they send you to prison? Or if, gods forbid, you're killed?"

"You'll be free," he replied simply, emitting a sad sigh. "You can move on, marry whomever you want."

Her face screwed up in anger as she moved off of the bed. Draco sat up and watched as she picked up a glass vase, smashing it to the floor. "What if I don't want to?" she questioned angrily, droplets of moisture flowing freely now. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I hated you for so long, but somehow at some point I didn't anymore. You could have been so much worse to me. You were almost kind most of the time. What if, over the last few months, I started to love you?"

Slowly, Draco stood, careful to avoid the glass that littered the floor. He pulled her away from the debris and used his wand to clean up the mess. Once finished, he turned his attentions back to the girl in his arms. "I don't want to fight for him," he admitted. "I don't want to leave you. The thought of fighting for this cause is sickening. It feels wrong to love a muggleborn and yet side with a wizard whose greatest wish is to rid our world of them."

"Talk to Harry. Convince him that you want to get away from him," she suggested. He smiled as her brown irises alighted with hope.

"There's something you should know," Draco started hesitantly. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt as he continued. "After you were captured, but before your friends escaped the dungeons, they were told you were killed. They don't know you're still alive, or that you're bonded to me. I don't know if that changes anything, and I'm not sure why I never told you before."

Hermione nodded, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. "It explains why they never tried to rescue me," she spoke in a soft voice. Hesitantly, he stepped closer, glad when she didn't push him away. "Come back safe. For me and for the baby."

Seven days later, Hermione paced the length of their bedroom, watching the fireplace for any sign of life. Panic rose within her as thoughts of the worst flew through her mind. Hours prior, Draco had kissed her goodbye in private, one hand on her stomach while the other combed through her hair. Her mind wandered in the silence. Malfoy Manor was empty; everyone was at Hogwarts. She prayed for Draco's safe return and Voldemort's ultimate demise. Harry was more than capable of defeating the lunatic; she had to believe that. Her hand rested on her stomach, worried for her child's future.

Taking a seat on the bed, Hermione stared into the hearth. She willed the fire to turn green. She willed Draco home. Squeezing her eyes together tightly, she could feel his fingertips trace patterns on her side as they fell asleep. So many nights she had fallen asleep due mainly to his soft touch. With her eyes still closed she could smell his cologne coming nearer, with a mixture of sweat and blood. Cautiously, she peaked open one eye, fearful that the Draco walking towards her was a mirage. His hand touched her face, and she flinched as the illusion handled her.

"It's alright, I'm here," he whispered into her ear, kissing the skin behind it as he had done so many times in the past. Hermione opened her eyes to see him. She released a sigh of relief. Her arms flung around his neck, holding him as close to her as was possible. Tears leaked down onto his cloak, soaking through the fabric. "I'm here, love. I'm okay."

Hermione pulled back, needing to look at him. He smiled kindly, kissing her forehead. "Is it over?"

Draco nodded. "Your friends know you're alive," he told her. "There was an...incident in the Room of Requirement. Potter saved my life. I owed it to him to let them know about you. After he killed Voldemort, my mother made me come back. My father was apprehended by the Ministry. I'm not sure about my mother. They'll probably be looking for me soon."

Moisture gathered in her eyes as he spoke, and Hermione noticed the fear behind his gray eyes. "You're here now," she murmured, kissing him softly. "That's all that matters. Voldemort is gone. We're free."

An owl tapped at the window, impatiently flapping its wings as it waited for one of them to allow it entrance. Draco retrieved it as his nervous hands fought to open it.

"That's Harry's handwriting," Hermione commented, coming up behind him to read it.

A gush of air expelled from Draco's lungs as he approached the end of the letter. "He's cleared my name. Told them I've kept you safe, and that I helped him during the battle. Bloody makes me look like one of the good guys."

Hermione pulled the note out of his hand to read it better. "This is good news," she mused, reading it again. "Harry's word could keep you out of Azkaban."

"Let's hope," Draco muttered.

Nine months later, Draco paced frantically in a waiting room of the St. Mungo's maternity ward. For the first time since the war ended, he wished his parents were with him to wait out the birth of his child. His father was serving a life sentence for this crimes against the wizarding world, including the capture, torture, and enslavement of Hermione Granger. His mother had fled to America in fear of retribution from rogue Death Eaters for protecting members of the Golden Trio. Draco had smiled proudly when she told him she deceived the Dark Lord into believing Harry Potter had died. Part of him had even wished Hermione's own parents were there, but despite her best efforts to keep them safe, they had been found and murdered.

"Has it happened yet? Is the baby here?" Harry Potter rushed in, almost colliding with the nervous soon-to-be father.

Draco shook his head and continued his pacing until a Healer emerged from behind doors Hermione had forbidden him to enter.

"He's here, Mr. Malfoy," the jolly older man informed him. He placed an arm around Draco's shoulder and led him into the delivery room. "Your son is here."

Draco glanced back at Harry, silently asking him to join him. He was grateful when Harry followed closely behind. Hermione's hair was matted down by sweat and her face was a rosy shade of red. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a soft, baby blue blanket. He made his way to her side, peering down into the face of his son. A small smattering of straight brown hair covered his small head. Draco would have bet his Gringott's account that the boy's eyes would be gray like his own. His lips puckered in a pout, much like Hermione's. The nose was pure Malfoy.

"He's beautiful," Draco said in awe. "Just like his mother."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Nathaniel Draco Malfoy," she spoke to the baby, "this is your Daddy."

Draco traced a finger over the small hand that clenched in a fist near his chin. "Hi, Nate," he replied, the awe not gone from his voice.

"Hey, Mione," Harry greeted her, feeling awkward at his intrusion into the family moment.

Hermione smiled. "And that, there, is your godfather, Harry Potter. He saved the entire wizarding world. He's rubbish at Wizard's Chess, though."

Harry laughed as he moved closer to look at the baby. "Congratulations, Hermione," he told her, placing a loving hand on her cheek.

"I can't believe he's mine," Draco murmured, refusing to allow his eyes to wander from his child. He would miss nothing. He wanted to see every yawn, every twitch of his eyelids, hear every cry and whimper. "Who would have thought this time last year that we would have something so spectacular."

"Certainly not me," Harry joked. He kissed Hermione's cheek and clapped Draco on the back. "I'll leave you two alone with your son. Thanks for letting me see him."

Reluctantly, Draco tore his eyes away from Nathaniel. "Thank you, Potter, for all you've done for us. I'd be receiving the Kiss right about now, and not from my wife."

Harry grinned. "Hermione deserves only good things," he replied, keeping his tone serious and vaguely threatening. "I see how much you love her, and though it disturbs me greatly, I know how much she loves you too. Keep her safe and happy."

"I will," Draco replied, extending his hand in a sign of gratitude. When Harry was gone, Draco was back by her side. "I'm glad Harry killed Voldemort. I'm pretty sure that snake faced bastard would have had to kill me to get to this little guy."

"Hear, hear," Hermione agreed. "The way we started off was horrible, but I quite like the way it ended."

Draco pressed his lips to his wife's, and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for the pain and anguish I inflicted on you. I don't know how you've managed to forgive me."

A sad smile crested on her lips as she looked down at their baby. "He kind of makes it all worthwhile."


End file.
